David J. Reynolds
Original Profile: Name: (remember - I will appreciate you more for making up a decent believable name. You can also lie about your name to people or make up a title) David J. Reynolds (but I go by Dave) Sex: (just biologically) Male Age: '''(better younger) 27 '''What you look like: (This isn't about clothes, but your preferred fashion will help in deciding on your starting outfit and items) Jagged scar above left eye, long hair, neatly trimmed goatee+handlebar moustache. Green eyes. British Navy uniform, but old and slightly damaged. Slight limp from shrapnel lodged in left thigh, but no cane needed, nor does it impair battle ability. Rapier and guard dagger on hip, rifle slung on back. Where you were born/grew up: (Make up the name of the island, town, caravan, etc. Details are nice. Believable details are better). A small town in southern England called Wolfborough. However, at age 12 I ran off to London to train to join the military. Childhood Hobby: '''(Think of something nice) Hunting with my father, studying military history. '''Names and whereabouts of Family: (Yeah, this may be the most annoying one. If you are annoyed with writing out a story for someone, instead say they are dead.) Mother still living in Wolfborough, working as a baker. Father dead of heart illness, 15 years ago. Wife Amy died in from pirate attack, 2 years ago. She was the daughter of a prominent London councilman, on her way to an island in the Caribbean(or whatever) to negotiate trade when her convoy was attacked. Son Marcus, 6, currently living with friends back in England since the death of his mother. Strengths: (This is a chance to ask for specific Traits) Gunplay(rifles favored); Detailed knowledge of both pirate tendencies and British military naval strategy. Weaknesses: (These will probably become negative Traits. The more legitimate and numerous these are, the more positive ones you will get. You can always lose a weakness though!) Impulsive; Reluctant to accept advice or help; Occasional disregard for own safety. Preferred Faction: (You can even make this up. I'll make it up. Could be the French, the Chinese, the Cult of the Night Mother or start off illegal as a pirate!) Cult of the Night Mother!!!! After the death of my wife, I wanted to chase down the pirates that killed her but the British navy gave me other orders that would take me far away from the Caribbean. Therefore, I quit and ran off to chase down the pirates on my own, when I was approached by a representative of the Cult of the Night Mother. They offered me a chance to get my revenge.... BUT AT WHAT COST?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Dun dun dunnnnnnn......... More Stuff: (Anything else. Keep it simple. Remember, your life was fairly boring until now.) While I have no mercy for those who seek to harm innocents, there are those on pirate vessels who seem to do it because they have no other choice, and I like to offer them a chance to redeem themselves serving me. I like mangoes. My favorite color is green. The most important thing to me is loyalty: those who would betray their friends or their beliefs for gold are despicable to me. I prefer rum to ale. My hair is very important to me and I like to keep both my head and face well groomed at all times. Preferred Update Method: '''(When I’ve posted a response to your stuff, do you want me to poke you by email or text or what? You can change this at any time.) Whichever is easier, both go to my phone. I assume email is cheaper, so that’s good. '''Name: David J. Reynolds (a.k.a. Dave) Age/Sex/Birthdate/Nationality: 27, M, ?/?/??, British Appearance: Medium length wavy black hair, green eyes, Current Location: '''Shrine of the Sixth Shadow, Nytraxic '''Stylings: '''Acolyte of the Night Mother '''Loyalty: '''Independent (Night Mother) '''Handedness: Left Currently Wearing: Old Leather Shoes (Dirty, sturdy) Black Linen Pants '''(Slightly too big) '''Thick leather belt (Holds scabbard) Black cloak '''(Hooded, dirty) '''Currently Carrying: Steel cutlass and scabbard (Kept at your right side on your belt) Pendant of the Night Mother '''(Kept on string around neck.) '''Traits: Blessing of the Night Mother (The flesh incarnation of darkness herself watches over you. Invoking her name in the dark will grant you her help.) Experienced Swordsman (You can wield a sword with decent accuracy, except in the face of those with true training, like naval officers.) Revenge (You are driven by a need to avenge your wife, who died at the hands of the captain of a ship known as The Reaver. You cannot control your actions if you are given a chance to bring justice.)